


You've Always Had Everything

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Compare and Contrast, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Inspried by "Crossing The Line" - Tangled series, Jealousy, Love, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Parallels, Resentment, Sad Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: "There's always be a line between us, and you've never let me forget it.""You got to have to live in the light, to have friends, a family...""I remained in the shadows and dark away from everyone..."
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	You've Always Had Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst entry, I was greatly inspired by the song 'Crossing the Line' from the Tangled series, and I thought it would be interesting to depict a more emotional side to Vanitas. 
> 
> Please enjoy this!

Vanitas was standing on the other side of a barrier, with his other half on the other side, he had successfully trapped him and was going to make his getaway but once again Ventus tried to persuade him to stop, and come back with him, come home with him. Deciding that he had some time to kill, he wanted to vent out his true feelings to Ventus and let him understand what he was feeling, he slowly approaches the wall. 

“I use to think we were so similar… We both experienced suffering.” He chuckles to himself, running his fingers through his hair, moving slowly and cautiously. 

“And yet, we’re both so different. Why is it? Why couldn’t it be the other way?” His golden eyes glare intensely at Ventus.

“W-What?” Ventus looks at him, a look of confusion by what he meant.

* * *

_ Ventus is being guided through the halls of the castle by Terra, he’s wearing a blindfold around his head as his friend guides him, his dream eater was perched onto his shoulder. He was smiling reaching out with his hands trying to figure out where Terra was taking, he wanted to know but Terra said it was a surprise and that he had to wait. It only made him more excited to know where they were heading. _

_ Elsewhere in the kitchen, the room was decorated for a party, the table had various different foods, including a massive cake at its center, all this had prepared by Aqua and Master Eraqus. Today was a special day for Ventus, it was the second anniversary of Ventus’s arrival and becoming part of their family. So they decided to make this day his unofficial birthday. They did something small last year as he was still rather fragile and they didn’t wanna excite him too much or make him too nervous. _

_ He had become more comfortable around them within the last two years, and they wanted to give him a massive surprise like this. Everything was ready, and they positioned four floating golden balls in front of the door, they were just waiting for Terra, Chirithy, and Ventus to arrive. They hear voices approaching from the other side, they take their positions, Aqua’s hand glows a faint aura, readying to trigger the balls. _

_The door slowly opens as the trio enter the room, Terra gives Ventus the signal to remove his blindfold, with Aqua snap her fingers to make four balls split in two, exploding colorful confetti into Ven’s face, he almost jumps, from the loud noise the face full of confetti. In unison his four loved ones yell surprise as loud as they can, the look on his face was priceless, a big bright happy smile. _

...

_**At that exact moment, far away in another world, on a barren wasteland, sitting alone on the ground Vanitas was watching these events play out, he just sat there in silence, glaring at the images playing out. Hugging himself tightly, biting his lower lip, his face was filled with a look of anger, his eyes jealously staring at that damn happy smile on Ventus's face.**_

_**Just behind him, a pool of darkness manifests, a group of neoshadows emerge from them. He glances back at them, the old man was sending them to continue testing him, he wasn't in the mood. He was never in the mood, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice, his dark aura radiates, but he doesn't move from the spot, still focused on what he was watching. One of the heartless readies to pounce him, jumping in the air and rushing to him, several floods appear from his aura and attack the heartless.**_

_**He pays no attention to his fledging emotions combating the heartless, the sounds of the creatures attacking each other are almost non-existence to him, the only sounds he focuses on are the happy voices from the magical window.**_

* * *

"You and I are supposed to be the same, to be equal, but we're not are we?" Vanitas says, clenching his fist tightly, he wanted to reach through the barrier and punch the other, but he stopped himself and just turned and took a few steps away from him.

"I don't understand... What are you talking about?" Ventus has both his hands on the barrier, still confused by Vanitas's words, he wasn't giving Ventus much to go on.

"Why couldn't it be me?" Vanitas replies, his back towards Ventus. "Why couldn't it be me... Why did I have to be the one on this side, why is it that you got to be in the light, and I have to be in the shadows." 

"You got friends, I got no one... You get to have a home, family, people who love you... I got to sit alone in a graveyard of broken weapons, fight heartless, fight unversed every day, feel the pain of each one I destroyed flow back. Despised and hated by those who seek to protect you." His voice starts to shake. 

"Why did he have to send you away, and keep me." The image of Master Xehanort flashed into his mind, the day when he took Ventus away and he was left alone.

"You have had the blessings, and I was left in the dirt." 

"So here's the truth... From the bottom of my heart, I hate you. Your very existence is a constant reminder of what I could've had, and it makes me SICK." Vanitas looks back on him, hateful eyes, watering.

"Every happy moment in your life, I experienced pain, and hate, and rage." He growls out walking back to the barrier, despite it being placed there, Ventus felt a little uneasy and back away, and to his shock, Vanitas slams his head against his side of the wall. 

"Why couldn't it be me!" He's seething, gritting his teeth hard, slamming his hand against the barrier.

* * *

_ Ventus lays back into his bed, a sigh of relief, comfortable in his bed, gazing at the ceiling, it had been a long day of training and studying, so he was relieved to be back in his bed..._

**_Vanitas hits the ground hard, he's bleeding from his mouth, forehead, his left his swollen shut, his clothing was torn and shredded, his breathing was strained. Xehanort holds his keyblade close to his throat._**

**...**

_ Ventus is playing a board game with Aqua, a serious look on his face while Aqua was chuckling at the expressions he was making. It was so cute to her, but his cuteness wasn't gonna stop her from winning the game. _

**_Vanitas was running frantically, he was in a state of panic, out of breath. It's suddenly hit from behind an energy bolt, it runs straight through him, making him collapse to the floor._**

...

_ Chirithy runs as fast as it could, turning a corner into the hall he surprises Ventus by jumping up onto his back. The other smiles, he always felt a sensation of warmth and joy when his spirit partner was close by, he lovingly snuggles against its soft fur. _

**_Vanitas growls, he lost focus and the floods he summoned were attacking him, one jumped on his back and torn into his shoulder. A scream of pain as he manages to free himself, drawing his keyblade he begins to aggressively swing it, killing them, even though each blow he inflicted was bounced right back to him._**

...

_ He was sitting on a hilltop with his new friends Isa and Lea, he was visiting this world with Aqua who was checking a 'pure light' on their master's instructions. Aqua told him to contact her when he was ready to come back home, and she would come for him. Lea gives him an ice cream, he tells him it's' called 'sea-salt'. He takes a bite, his face tenses at the salty taste, not expecting it, but then he gets the sweeter taste too. _

**_An unversed tries to attack from the left, without looking he swings his keyblade and destroys it. Slowly he walks down the wasteland, another of his emotions attempts to attack, but he catches it in his hand, squeezing its neck as it struggles to escape. He crushes and it bursts into atoms, which are absorbed back into him._**

**...**

_ Ventus looks at his reflection, fully suited on his new keyblade armor, minus the helmet, a wave of pride and joy fills him, he just received this as a gift from Master Eraqus, for all his progress and hard work, of course, he had to try it on and examined how he looked. He grins with glee, before grabbing his helmet and putting it on. _

**_Vanitas straightens out his helmet, everything he saw was tinted due to the visor, he stands there staring up at the night sky, his eyes aren't focused on the stars but rather the black sky, only seeing the darkness and ignoring the lights. He then opens a dark corridor and enters through it..._**

* * *

"Every single high point in your life was the lowest point of mine... Everything that yours should've been mine. If I continue, then I'll get everything I've ever wanted, I'll take it all away, and then you'll be the one left alone." Vanitas speaks with a hushed tone.

"Vanitas, that's not-" he sighs at the words from the other. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that Xehanort did all those things to you, but it doesn't have to be like this, you can come with me, I want us to stand together, I want us to build something together and we-"

"No... No. We can't." Vanitas's voice trembles again. "I will never accept you. Never... I will never forgive. You still need to pay for the life that should've been mine, for all the times I was hurt..."

"And for abandoning me, for leaving me all alone." Those last words sting Ventus, it wasn't just about that Ventus had a better life, or being blessed with all the things in his life, the original point that stemmed from all this, was the truth that Vanitas wouldn't say, he was cut away from Ventus, and in his twisted tortured mind, he believes that Ventus abandoned him and found a new happy life without him.

Before he can say anything, Vanitas begins to take off, he lingered for a moment but he runs off. All Ventus can do is watch them left his field of vision. Once he's far away the barrier he created fades away, the young guardian just stands there, he had so many mixed feelings, hearing Vanitas's words, his declaration to take all that Ventus holds dear, but not to destroy it all, but rather to take his place. 

All he felt towards his darker half was sympathy, and pity, he could only imagine what his life had been like, all the suffering, all the pain and that he had associated Ventus with all those negative moments and feelings. But despite that, he wanted to help Vanitas, he wants him to be able to live peacefully and be happy, but that was going to be a rather difficult path. 

He also wonders, what could his life have been like if Vanitas and himself were on different sides. Or if the two of them hadn't been separated upon Vanitas's creation and raised together, would his life had been more bearable with Ventus, despite the painful trials. Or if had escaped Xehanort earlier and found his way to Ventus, he regrets not knowing about Vanitas sooner, for losing his memories, the years he spent with Terra, Aqua, Chirithy, and the Master will always be the happiest moments of his life. And after Vanitas's words, he couldn't help but feel guilt but he knows that it wasn't his fault...

With nothing else here for him, Ventus makes his way back home to make his report. 

* * *

_**A younger Vanitas is laying on the cold rough ground alone in the Keyblade Graveyard, huddling for little warmth he could manage, covered in injuries, he finally managed to get some sleep. It was during the moments when Xehanort left he had could small instances to rest and sleep.** _

_**He dares to dream, a dream that he wishes deeply to be true... He sits at the table a meal is placed before him, Aqua smiles at him, gently stroking his head. Terra takes the seat to his right, smiling at him, and Ventus takes a seat beside him, holding Chirithy in his lap, they're all laughing and making jokes, celebrating Vanitas's birthday...** _

_**A weak, small smile appears on Vanitas's sleeping face.** _


End file.
